New Life
by PrincessofDarkness11
Summary: Chihiro's parents are killed by a monster from the spirit world. Frightened, she runs away, back to the only people she ever felt truly at home with and into the arms of the only man she ever loved. Can they figure out what is going on? R&R.
1. Falling

**Falling**

**-----------------------------******

"Chihiro! Are you ready yet?" her mother yelled up the stairs. "You're going to make us all late!"

"You can leave! I'll drive myself to school!" she yelled back.

"No I can't! I could if I didn't think you'd go right back to sleep!" her mother countered.

Chihiro ran down the stairs dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a dark blue tank top. "There! I'm ready, let's go," she said, throwing her bag over her shoulder.

They got in the car and drove down the steep dirt road. Suddenly the car shook, and Chihiro's head collided with the window.

"What was that?" Chihiro asked.

"It felt like we hit something," her father answered, "I'll go check it out."

He opened his door and stuck one foot out when he was ripped from the car. They heard a 'crunch' and her father's screams stopped.

"Dad?" Chihiro said, looking out the back window. She screamed. There was a large black shadow with huge teeth dripping with blood.

"Daddy!" she screamed when she saw her father's leg on the ground below the monster.

"Honey! Oh my God! Ahh!" he mother screamed when the monster reached in a ripped her from the car as well.

"Shit! Mom! Dad! Oh God, oh God, oh God…"

Chihiro struggled with her seat belt for a minute before it finally came free. She opened the car door and stepped out. She ran through the trees, never looking back- she knew the monster was right behind her. She saw the gate to the spirit world and ran faster. She ran through the gate and through the field. She was crossing the would-be river when she tripped and fell. Her foot was stuck between the two stones and the monster was getting closer. She finally got her foot free, but her shoe was lost. She stood, wincing at the pain in her foot. She ran as fast as she could, tears springing into her eyes at the immense pain shooting through her right leg. She crossed the bridge and looked back. The monster was gone. _And the sun was setting._

"Ow…" Chihiro said, limping through the maze of restaurants.

The lamps were lit, just as she stumbled up to the bath house. She reached the door and fell through, landing at the feet of an old friend.

"Lin? Boy am I glad to see you…" she mumbled, struggling to a sitting position. "You don't look like you've aged at all since six years ago."

"Sen?" Lin asked, uncertain, "Is that really you?"

"Damn straight," Chihiro chuckled.

"What the hell happened to you?" she exclaimed, "You're all scratched and dirty and your ankles looks… disgusting…"

"That monster… that monster ate my parents…" Chihiro whispered, "It ate my parents, but I think- I think it was after me. I have to see Haku!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be seeing him soon enough," Lin said, "Right now, we need to clean you up."

She helped her up and into the bathhouse. She walked over to the frog spirit and asked him for a healing token, which he gladly handed over. Lin filled the bath and helped Chihiro undress and slip into the water.

"I'll go get you something to eat," she said, leaving Chihiro to soak in the healing waters. She sighed, feeling the pain in her body diminish.

Lin walked back in moments later carrying two bowls of food. She handed one to Chihiro who ate it in a matter of seconds. They sat there in silence before a sudden clatter outside of the bath cubicle broke it.

"Where is she?" a deep voice demanded.

"She is in the bath, sir, you shouldn't disturb her," one of the frog spirits exclaimed.

"Which bath is she in?" the voice asked.

"Sir, she needs to heal. You shouldn't-" the frog spirit silenced briefly, then said in a defeated voice, "That one, sir."

"Thank you," the voice said.

Chihiro heard footsteps approach the door and she emerged from the water, wrapping herself in a towel. She picked up the tray that Lin had brought their food on and stood behind the bath. The door slid open and a man walked in.

"Get _out_!" she screamed, throwing the tray at the intruder. He put up his arm to shield himself from the tray.

Chihiro stared at the man standing in the doorway. '_Is that who I think it is?'_ she thought.

"Haku…" Lin growled, warningly, "She isn't healed yet… you need to leave. NOW!"

"Ha-ku?" Chihiro stuttered, blinking. _'He looks so much older…' _

He only stood there, smiling. He stepped further into the room and Lin stood up. She stepped toward Haku, ready to push him out, when Chihiro ran past her.

"Haku!" she exclaimed, hugging him, "I thought about coming back so often, but I could never do it…"

All of the occupants of the bathhouse were now trying to get a good look at Haku and Chihiro. Lin shut the door, growling. She turned to where Haku stood rooted to the spot, looking shocked.

"Chihiro," he said her name uncertainly, returning her embrace, "I thought you were just a rumor, so I came to investigate for myself. Why are you here?"

Chihiro moved away from him, the memories rushing back so fast that tears sprang into her eyes. "My parents are dead. There was this… this thing- a monster- and it- it ate them. It came after me, but I was faster that it, and when I ran through the gate and over the bridge it disappeared… I have nowhere else to go."

"I'm so sorry," he said.

"Oh, Sen…" Lin hugged the young girl.

"It's okay," Chihiro said. "I'll be okay. Now that I have nothing to hold me to the human world, I can stay here forever."

"Why aren't you crying?" Lin asked her incredulously.

"I can't… I know I should, but I can't. I'm numb," she replied.

"I'll wait outside while you get dressed. We need to talk," Haku said, exiting  the room.

Chihiro dressed quickly, with the help of Lin- her ankle still hurt- and opened the door. She limped over to Haku, who looked perplexed. He placed his arm around her waist to help her walk.

"What are you wearing?" he whispered.

"Um… clothes?" Chihiro answered.

"Do you really want to stay here forever?" Haku asked.

Chihiro nodded.

"Then those clothes will have to be destroyed," he said.

"Is that all?" Chihiro asked, "And then I can stay here forever?"

Haku looked over at her. "Well… not exactly. But we'll talk about the rest later. We're going to pay Kamaji a visit."

Chihiro smiled. Kamaji was a good friend to her the last time she was here. They entered the boiler room and the soot balls all abandoned their posts to jump up her legs.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? Get back to work!" Kamaji yelled, "Do you want me to turn you back into soot? Hello Chihiro, Haku. Come right in."

"Hello Kamaji," Chihiro bowed politely.

"My goodness, you've grown, Chihiro," Kamaji said, "What is it that you need, Haku?"

"I need you to burn her clothes. Lin should be here soon with a new outfit," Haku said.

Kamaji nodded. "So she's going to stay with us?"

Haku smiled. "Yes, she is staying."

"I brought the clothes you asked for, Haku," Lin said, handing the clothes to Chihiro.

"Thanks… um- where exactly am I supposed to change?" she asked.

Kamaji stretched one of his arms across the room and opened a door. "This is a small storage closet. I haven't used it in years. You can change in there."

"Thank you," she said, entering the closet. She dressed quickly in the same type of outfit she had worn when she worked in the bathhouse, except it was blue. '_Jeez! They even gave me new underwear!' _ She emerged, holding her previous outfit in her arms. "Here you go. Throw it in." she said to the soot balls, who complied obediently.

"Man, I'm beat," Chihiro yawned. "Well, if we're going to talk, we should talk. I'm tired."

"Let's go, then," Haku said, "Follow me." He walked out of the boiler room.

"See you later you guys!" Chihiro said, running after Haku. "Where are we going?"

"To the top floor," Haku said.

"What?" Chihiro exclaimed. "You're taking me to Yubaba?"

"Yubaba is gone," Haku said, "I took over the bathhouse, and made her _my_ assistant. But I found out she was planning to take the bathhouse back and I exiled her."

"So… you're in charge now?" Chihiro said.

"Yes. I tore up all of the contracts, but some people- like Lin- still don't remember their names, because they don't want to remember," Haku explained.

"Oh…" Chihiro sighed. "I'll always remember my name."

"Good," Haku said.

They walked into Haku's chambers and Chihiro gasped. It was beautiful! They were decorated in pale blues and greens and white. The furniture was large and comfortable looking, and the carpet- a delicate aquamarine- was soft. There were paintings of rivers and oceans and forests all over the walls.

"This is gorgeous, Haku," she said, walking over to a painting of a river. "Did you paint it?"

He nodded. "The little girl standing on the bank is you."

Chihiro smiled. "So," she said, walking over to the sofa and sitting down, "What do I have to do to be able to stay here?"

"Well, you already burned your clothes, which is step one, you have to spend two days in the spirit world, and then…" Haku trailed off.

"What? What else?" Chihiro said, "I can handle it."

He sat down next to her and looked into her eyes. "You have to abandon your mortality."

"Is that it? How do I do that?" Chihiro asked.

"You have to be joined with a spirit," Haku said, softly, "The ritual works best when you love the spirit, but… it works either way."

"Oh… joined like- what- married or something?" Chihiro asked.

"No… joined as in- um… mated," Haku's eyes drifted to the floor.

Chihiro blushed brilliantly. "Oh… so I have to…mate… with a spirit?" she smiled to cover up her embarrassment, "Is that all? No problem!" She chuckled.

"No problem? Then you already have someone in mind?" Haku asked, hope tinting his voice.

"You could say that…" Chihiro teased.

"Do you mind if I ask who?" Haku looked up her. She was grinning.

"I'll give you a hint. He's handsome, charming, intelligent, strong, brave, and he saved my life," she said.

"That's more than one hint, but I think I know who you're talking about," Haku said.

"Really? Who?" Chihiro challenged.

 Haku leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers in a soft kiss. He pulled away and smiled. Chihiro reached up and cupped his face in her hands, pulling him back down for another kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. She hooked her hands around his neck, tilting her head to deepen the kiss. She battled his tongue with her own, burying her hand in his hair.

"Ahem!"

They parted quickly and looked over to see Lin in the doorway. Chihiro blushed.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering when Sen would be coming to bed," Lin said.

"She'll be sleeping here," Haku said.

Both girls looked at him. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Lin asked.

"Yes. She's sleeping here," Haku repeated.

Lin narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure, Chihiro?"

Chihiro nodded. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. I'll see tomorrow at work."

"Okay… if you're sure…" Lin shot one last glare at Haku before she left the room. 

"So where am I going to sleep?" Chihiro asked.

"With me," he answered simply.

"Are- are you serious?" Chihiro asked.

Haku nodded and stood up. "Ready for bed?" he said grinning.

She smiled and walked into the bedroom after him. She took off the over shirt, so we was wearing the light blue halter top that went underneath, and crawled under the covers next to Haku. She pressed herself against him, nuzzling his bare chest.

"What are you doing?" he chuckled.

"Stealing your heat. It's not exactly summer," she said.

He laughed, placing his arm around her. He fell asleep to the rhythmic sound of her breathing, looking forward to waking up to the same sound.

The next morning Haku woke to the sound of someone crying. He opened his eyes and sat up, looking around for Chihiro. He got out of bed and found her on the balcony. She was kneeling on the floor, her head resting against the bars, crying.

"Chihiro, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I miss my parents," she sobbed.

"I know," he said, kneeling beside her, "I'm sorry. But it'll be okay. You're parents aren't gone, they'll always be with you."

Chihiro nodded. "I'm such a crybaby."

"No, you're not," he put a hand on her shoulder. "You need to cry. If you don't cry it'll just build up inside of you."

"Thanks, Haku," she said, standing up. "I think I'm better now."

They stood on the balcony for a while, just staring out over the water. Chihiro suddenly gasped.

"I have to get to the bathhouse!" she exclaimed. "Crap!"

She ran back through the room, and her hand was the door handle when Haku cleared his throat. "You might want to put your shirt back on," he said.

"Oh! Right," Chihiro chuckled, slipping into the shirt. She placed a quick kiss on his cheek before running out of the room, yelling, "Goodbye!"

She ran out of the elevator and found Lin. She stopped directly in front of her, doubled over and panting for breath. She finally caught her breath and straightened up.

"I'm sorry I'm late," she said.

"It's no big deal…" Lin said.

Chihiro noticed that Lin's eyes kept drifting to her clothes and she growled. "What? Why do you keep staring at my clothes? Come to think of it- why is _everyone_ staring at my clothes?" she whispered.

"Because, you're wearing _blue_," Lin said, as though it explained everything.

"So what?" Chihiro asked, "Is that bad?"

"Not necessarily…" Lin said, grabbing Chihiro's arm and pulling her through the bathhouse. "Come with me. I'll explain it when we get to the bath that we're supposed to clean."

"Hey! Hold on-" Chihiro exclaimed as she was yanked through a doorway and into the bath cubicle.

"Blue and white are Haku's colors. Everyone else wears pink or off-white," Lin said.

"_And…_" Chihiro urged.

"Well, _you're_ wearing blue, so it's like he's labeled you as _his._ Get it?" Lin said, "He thinks you're his, now."

"Oh, is that it?" Chihiro said, "I could have told you that."

"What?" Lin yelled, "Are you kidding? You're actually going to… to…_join…_ with- with him? _You're actually staying forever?_"

"Mm-hmm," Chihiro said, smiling.

Lin whooped, hugging her friend. "Yes! This is great! But… you shouldn't be working here!"

"Why? I love working here. It's a lot more fun than sitting around counting money like Yubaba," Chihiro said, "And besides… I like meeting all the different spirits."

"Well… okay," Lin said, "But if Haku tells you not to work here, _I'm_ not going to stick up for you."

"Liar," Chihiro teased, "If Haku tells me I can't work here, I'll just kick his butt and do it anyways. Now let's get to work before we get in trouble."

Laughing, Lin nodded, and they began to scrub to the bath.

**So… there is chapter number one. I'm having a lot of fun with this story so far, so I'd like it if you would tell me what you think in a review. The characters in this story are strictly fictional and are the respective property of Hayao Miyazaki and Studio Ghibli.**


	2. In Too Deep

**In Too Deep**

****

"I am so exhausted…" Lin said, "Let's go get something to eat."

"Okay," Chihiro said, "I think I'm going to sleep up with you guys tonight. Kind of like a sleep over…"

Lin smiled. "Sounds like fun- I don't know exactly what it is, but it sounds like fun."

"I'll go tell Haku," Chihiro said.

"Okay. I'll get some food and take it up to the room," Lin said, walking away from her.

"See you in a few…" Chihiro said, stepping into the elevator.

She stepped into Haku's quarter and called for him. When he didn't answer, she stepped out onto the balcony and looked around. She called for him again and growled.

"Haku!" she growled, "If you disappeared again…"

"You called?" a voice said from behind her, and she turned to see Haku. She sighed.

"I'm going to spend tonight with Lin, okay?" she said.

Haku blinked. "Why?" he asked.

"Because…" she laughed, "If tonight is to be my last night in the spirit world as a free woman, I might as well spend it with my friend."

Haku grinned. "Kind of like what humans call a 'bachelorette party'?" he, too, laughed. "Very well. Have fun."

"See you tomorrow!" she said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before running out of the room.

She ran up to the room that she had previously shared with Lin, and sat on the floor. They smiled at each other before hungrily digging into their bowls of rice and soup. When they were finished, they lie on their backs.

"I can't believe you're actually staying…" Lin said, "Why _are_ you staying?"

"Because I don't have anything left in the human world," Chihiro said, "My parents are dead, I never really had any friends, and the rest of my family… well, they just don't like me very much. Everything for me is here."

"Like Haku…" Lin said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Chihiro smacked her in the face with a pillow, laughing. "Yeah! Like Haku!"

Chihiro lie awake that night. _Something is going to happen… soon. I need to talk to Haku… I think there is something more behind the attack on the car._ Chihiro sighed.

"Maybe the spirit world isn't as safe as I thought it was," she said to herself, "But I'm in too deep to back out now… and I love him…"

She finally fell asleep to the sound of breathing around her, dreaming of Haku and what her life will like in the Spirit World…

============================================================================

**There! Finally the second chapter is finished!!! Took me a while didn't it? But it's done! Review, please. Thanks!**


	3. Friends Pt1

**A/N: Okay… wow, it's been more than a year! Heh… I bet you're all either really angry, or had just given up on this story, eh? Well, after an angry e-mail woke me up and made me remember that- hey! This story exists!- I finally sat down and forced myself to write another chapter. I hope you enjoy this VERY long awaited continuation, and I'm really sorry for pissing you all off!**

**X**

Title Here

**X**

Chihiro sat up quickly, throwing on her over-shirt and practically running the entire way to Haku's rooms. She didn't bother knocking as she nearly broke the door down in her haste to talk to him. However, upon entering the room she stopped dead in her tracks.

There, standing in the middle of the room, was Haku, completely nude and dripping wet. She turned around, blushing furiously, and tried to remember how her mouth worked. She heard him chuckle, which only made her blush harder- if that was even possible.

"Um… hello…" she stuttered, "I'm really, _really_ sorry. I should've knocked."

"It's no problem," he said, and she heard the rustle of clothes which told her that he was dressing, "You'll have to get used to the sight anyway, right?"

"Oh… right," she said, laughing nervously.

"Was there something you needed to talk to me about?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder and turning her around gently.

"Oh, yeah! Do you know exactly what happened to Yubaba?" she asked.

"All I know is that I exiled her and I haven't heard from her since," Haku replied, "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. I just have a feeling that the monster that killed my parents was _sent_ by somebody…" she said, still unable to meet his gaze.

"Did you have a good time last night?" he asked, making a skillful change of subject.

"Yes, it was great," she said, "But everybody kept staring at me funny. I think it was because of my clothing."

He raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth to say something, but she looked up and grinned.

"Oh yes… Lin explained everything to me," she said, her eyes gleaming as she took a step toward him.

"Um… I- there's actually a very good explanation…" he stuttered.

She stood on her tiptoes and planted a quick kiss on his cheek. "Thank you," she said demurely.

He smiled, pulling her into his arms. "I can't wait until tonight," he whispered in her ear.

"I know how you feel," she agreed breathlessly.

"For now, would you like to go for a walk?" he asked.

She nodded, following him out of the room. They walked out into the sunlight and Chihiro sighed. It was just as beautiful as she remembered.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Chihiro?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you," she replied, "It's really just like I remember… maybe even better."

"I had hoped you would feel that way," he said.

Chihiro toyed with the little purple band that held her hair up. She suddenly gasped, making Haku jump in surprise. "Can we go visit Zaneba? Please?"

He sighed. "Is that all? Of course." He held his out to her and she took it. They began lifting into the air and Chihiro laughed.

"This is so much fun!"

!x!

OK! So it's literally been FOREVER since I updated this story… AND I'M SOOOOO SORRY! I recently watched Spirited Away again and it was like BAM! I got my inspiration back. Hopefully it won't take as long for the next chapter… lol. Be on the lookout! A bientot!


End file.
